Absurdas memorias idhunitas
by Hitsuki Minamishi
Summary: Pequeñas historias sin sentido de memorias de Idhún. Humor, mucho humor. 10 historias y 10 personajes al estilo meme elegidos al azar tras sacar papelitos de un sombrero.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el primer capítulo que ha salido de una tontería con mis amigas, serán un grupo de historias cortas sobre memorias de idhún relacionadas con parejas sacadas de un sombrero (literalmente) Espero que os divirtáis al menos leyéndolas. Aquí va el primero al que la suerte puso en mis manos.

Memorias de Idhún y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Laura Gallego García, yo solo los uso como diversión y entretenimiento xD.

Lista de personajes:

1. Kimara

2. Jack

3. Gerde

4. Alsan

5. Shail

6. Kirtash

7. Ashram

8. Victoria

9. Rando

10. Kestra.

5 (Shail) Va al supermercado.

Esta era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar como este, no es como si en Idhún no tuviésemos mercados, pero los puestos que se formaban allí no tenían nada que ver con esto, llevaba una semana estudiando la moneda del país, no solo eso, la forma de cálculo de los céntimos también era distinta a las monedas que habituaba, pero estaba convencido de que lograría salir de allí con una gran compra, tenía un príncipe al que alimentar en la casa de la frontera.

Leí el cartel del mercado, "Ahorra más", sencillamente me pareció el título más claro, no como ese de "Carrefour" o "Mercadona" o ese otro aún peor que los demás que tenía nombre de shek "Eroski". Sí, "Ahorra más" era el único que sencillamente me dejaba claro que no malgastaría mi dinero en vano.

Entré totalmente convencido y lo primero que hice fue fijarme en la gente, todo el mundo metía extraños productos en unos animales de hierro aún más extraños, "carritos de la compra" había escuchado gritar a un niño, me pareció divertido y fui a coger uno, al parecer es como contratar a alguien para que te lleve el peso pero tienes que ir empujándole, ¿por qué digo contratar? Porque esos seres necesitan una moneda en su boca para separarse de su manada. En fin que una vez bien agarrado mi "carrito de la compra" comencé mis compras, había mucha gente comprando, cogían las cosas sin preguntar a los dependientes de alrededor y luego hacían cola ante una gran mesa metálica que no paraba de emitir un pitido extraño. Me puse manos a la obra y cogí las cosas necesarias, las proporciones eran ridículas en comparación a los grandes mercados de Idhún, donde podías comprar cualquier animal muchísimo más grande que esos tristes muslos de pollo.

-Con esto no puedo alimentar a la mala bestia de Alsan…-resopló, así que echó bastantes bandejas de pollo, lo único bueno es que el ave venía ya desplumado y solo necesitaba ponerse al fuego para comerlo.-Bien y con los huesos haré un buen…-mientras hablaba solo por el largo pasillo de comidas leí lo que ponía en un pequeño sobre que coincidía con mis pensamientos.-Caldo…caldo de pollo para sopa…-rápidamente corrí hasta allí y llené el carro de ellos.- ¡Sopas ya hechas!

No necesitabas comprar lo que querías echarle al caldo y esperar pacientemente, solo un poco de agua caliente, un sobrecito y ¡plof! Tantos años estudiando magia para que en este mundo ya tengan estas cosas. Mi cara admiración debía ser un poema, ya que más de una ancianita o ama de casa se me quedó mirando.

Seguí recorriendo esos pasillos llenos de cosas nuevas, los supermercados son muy grandes y tienen muchísimos productos, muchos de ellos iguales pero con pequeñas diferencias como, sabor picante, sabor superpicante, cosas que nunca había pensado, como por ejemplo vendían las piezas de los animales ya curadas y cortadas en lonchas, los terrícolas debían de ser gente muy ocupada si no tenían tiempo ni de hacer eso.

Al fin llegué a la caja tras esperar una larga cola y ayudar a una anciana que me golpeó con el bolso cuando quise ayudarla a dejar su cesta. Puede que sepan muchas cosas de cocina, pero la educación terrícola es extraña…así como sus mercaderes.

Me puse frente a la chica de la mesa, esas mesas se llaman cajas, lo ponía encima, "caja 3" pero a mí no me parecía una caja, bueno da igual, miré a la chica, mascaba chicle con la boca muy abierta y llevaba el pelo muy tirante en una coleta alta con un coletero rosa fucsia, también me llamó la atención que iba muy pintada, parecía que algo se le había caído en la cara y los enormes pendientes del mismo color que el coletero resultaban hasta un poco dolorosos a la vista, ¿a qué tipo de raza extraña pertenecería esta mujer? Mientras yo pensaba la chica iba pasando la comida por una luz roja y extraña que pitaba, ¿acaso a la caja le dolía y chillaba? Estos terrícolas y su esclavitud, había leído algo de eso en un libro de historia, pero pensaba que había cambiado ya esos vicios.

-Oye, chato…¿todo ese caldo es tuyo?-me preguntó poniendo cara de que estuviese loco.

-Sí-sonreí- a Alsan le encantan mis sopas…-parecía que la chica quería algo de conversación, por la cara de aburrida que tenía.

-¿Alsan?

-Sí, es una mala bestia, pero siempre parece contento cuando hago mis sopitas.

-Estupendo otro guapo interesado en mascotas…-resopló, no entendí a qué se refería con lo de mascotas así que la miré extrañado.- No deberías darle sopa a Alsan, deberías darle dogchow, estará to contento, oye…-contestó con un deje cansado, creo que no quería hablar más.

-¡Espere un momento, señorita, haré caso a su recomendación!- y dejando toda mi compra allí busqué por los pasillos el llamado dogchow, supongo que era carne de perro por la imagen que había en la enorme bolsa, pero si decía que estaba rico, habría que adaptarse a la vida terrestre y eso significaba que también a las comidas. Volví y pagué contento la compra, aunque me decepcionó el saber que con "ahorra más" no significaba realmente que fuese a ahorrar, porque mi monedero recién comprado se quedó vacío. Pero volvía contento a la casa de la frontera, con mis bolsas llenas y el dogchow para Alsan. Estaba deseando ponerme manos a la obra en la cocina.

Los reviews son gratis, no cuesta nada hacerlos y alegran mucho a quien escribe así que porfis~~dejadme alguno si os gusta y si no os gusta pues también me lo decís xD


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno el segundo de las minihistorietas absurdas de MDI, es raro que yo escriba sobre Jack si no es como un uke bajo Kirtash...pero bueno, es lo que tocó xD Me ha resultado raro, nunca he escrito nada sobre Kimara, pero me ha dado hoy el flash, será que quiero reviews como dice Sorita xD En fin que os guste y disfrutéis del fic casi tanto como Jack de este bailecito de Kimara.

Memorias de Idhún y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Laura Gallego García, yo solo los uso como diversión y entretenimiento xD.

**1(Kimara) y 2 (Jack) se encuentran en una situación embarazosa.**

La hoguera brilló en medio de la noche y todas las jóvenes muchachas yan salieron a bailar al centro mientras los hombres tocaban diversos instrumentos cada cual más extraños.

Jack admiraba el baile asombrado por la velocidad y suavidad de los movimientos que daba a la canción un acompañamiento perfecto y que creaba hermosas ondas de tono dorado al contraste del fuego y de la noche con cada movimiento sinuoso de un brazo o una cadera. Victoria se había marchado ya a dormir, estar en el desierto la agotaba, sin embargo Jack se sentía lleno de vida y observaba a las muchachas moverse con verdadera atención, no la de un adolescente viendo curvas, sino la visión de un dragón admirando el movimiento del fuego en cada paso de la danza; o al menos fue así hasta que apareció ella.

La música se suavizó y las llamas parecieron bajar un poco atenuando la luz, como si una llamarada más fuerte se pusiera ante ella y tuviese que reconocer que no podía luchar con ella.

Jack se había quedado totalmente atado a esa mujer, la miraba sin apenas pestañear mientras comenzaba a mover lentamente la cadera con suavidad e iba aumentando su velocidad al mismo ritmo que se alzaba la música. El músculo perfectamente torneado se asomaba a través de la falda de una tela muy fina, casi transparente, engalanada con distintas chapas de metal cobrizo que sonaban con el movimiento.

Embobado, el chico observó como aquella danza comenzaba a vibrar, como la chica empezaba a moverse con más belleza aún que sus antecesoras, como si acariciase el aire caliente de la hoguera, como si lo abrazase…

Estiró los brazos a la vez que una llama se alzaba tras ella en la misma dirección, acompañándola haciendo más sensual aún aquel baile que le mantenía con la respiración contenida, la temperatura se alzaba también en su cuerpo y se sonrojó ante el encuentro de su mirada con la de aquella mujer que estaba consiguiendo hechizarle con la sensualidad de su baile, Jack no dejaba de pensar en sus curvas, en acariciarlas, en abrazar esa poderosa llama de fuego, en hacerla suya, a pesar de haber reconocido ya a la joven.

Kimara seguía bailando, su cuerpo, flexible y suave como la fina arena del desierto, se sentía la mujer más bella del mundo por haber hecho que el último dragón se fijase en ella, que no apartase su vista de su cuerpo, sonrió y fue una sonrisa sexy, sus ojos quedaron fijos en él y se estrecharon un poco, como cuando sientes ese placer de saber que tienes todo bajo control. Sentía el deseo de Jack viniendo hacia ella, casi podía palparlo. Siguió moviéndose bajo esos pensamientos, altanera, sensual, poderosa, sus pies se movían ágilmente sobre la arena, acariciándola, haciéndola una con el fuego y el desierto, se sentía llena de su elemento y Jack también podía ver toda esa grandeza.

Sin embargo la excitación de él rápido se hizo notable, Kimara también se percató, por un lado sorprendida y por otro halagada, perdió el control en una de las vueltas y cayó sobre él, sonrojándose, sintió como Jack se tensaba sonrojado también y ahogaba un gemido cuando el pecho de la joven rozó su entrepierna accidentalmente en la caída.

La gente comenzó a acercase, preocupados por la torpeza de la muchacha, no queriendo que eso enfadase al último dragón, cuando se encontraron con que no era precisamente furia lo que se hallaba en el chico, o por lo menos toda estaba agolpada en una misma zona de él.

La vergüenza cubrió las mejillas de ambos y Jack salió corriendo hacia su tienda, a esconderse de las miradas y risitas de algunos, pero ¿¡quién no era capaz de excitarse con los movimientos de esa diosa de fuego!

Lo único seguro era…que al día siguiente no se atrevería a mirar a la joven limyati a la cara sin ponerse rojo hasta las orejas y sentir como su fuego le hacía arder de nuevo y estaba seguro de que a Victoria no le haría ninguna gracia…


End file.
